Partir était nécessaire
by T0urn3s0L
Summary: "Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette douleur lancinante. Non. En fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je n'étais pas prête à accepter la vérité."
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour à tout le monde ! Voire même bonsoir, tout dépend de quand vous lirez cette petite fic' !**

**Bon, c'est la première fic' que j'écris sur ce magnifique petit couple. En fait, c'est que la deuxième que j'écris ou que du moins j'ose publier ! xD**

**Vous comprendrez donc que je ne suis qu'une simple amatrice. Donc, si vous avez des remarques à faire, positives ou négatives, je suis preneuse. **

**Sur ce, j'espère que cette petite lecture ne sera pas trop désagréable pour vous ! ^^  
**

* * *

Elle me manque. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans ma vie, mais je sais qu'elle me manque. Je ne sais pas trop non plus comment on en est arrivé là. Moi ici, à New York, et elle, encore là-bas à Storybrooke. Henry avait décidé de rester là-bas, avec elle. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je le comprends même. Après tout, elle est sa vraie mère. Celle qui l'a élevé, qui l'a vu grandir. Je n'aurais jamais voulu les séparer. Mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cette ville, de ses habitants. Essayer de me reconstruire après cette dure bataille.

Une fois que Regina avait brisé la malédiction et que tous les souvenirs de l'année précédente leur étaient revenus, on avait réussi à mettre en place un plan pour vaincre Zelena. Et une fois de plus, nous avions réussi. Zelena avait été vaincu et la vie retrouvait son cours paisible. Snow avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu l'appeler Neal. Mais après une longue conversation, durant laquelle David avait été d'accord avec moi, elle avait laissé tomber cette idée. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, ça aurait été bizarre d'avoir un petit frère qui s'appelle exactement comme l'homme que j'ai aimé dans le passé et qui, de plus, était le père d'Henry. Alors, mes deux parents avaient décidé de l'appeler Charles. Comme le prince Charles d'Angleterre. Une idée farfelue, mais bon, il fallait bien s'y faire.

Tout le monde avait l'air d'être si heureux. Elle était si heureuse, rayonnante même. Henry m'avait dit quelques jours avant la bataille, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qui les avait même vu s'embrasser. Mais nous devions réfléchir à un plan infaillible contre Zelena, alors je n'y avais pas plus pensé que ça. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais une fois notre victoire acquise, tout cela m'était revenu en pleine face. Je la vois encore sourire comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ou alors peut-être que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Le fait est qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. Normalement, après chaque bataille, elle me lançait toujours un petit regard avec un léger sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son Robin des Bois. Et lorsqu'elle s'est jetée dans ses bras, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser en un millier de morceaux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette douleur lancinante. Non. En fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je n'étais pas prête à accepter la vérité.

Alors que tout le monde voulait aller fêter cette victoire au Granny's , Snow perdit les eaux. David, Henry, Regina, son Robin et moi-même étions alors partir à l'hôpital. L'attente de l'arrivée du petit avait alors été insupportable. Non pas parce que je ne voulais pas être là pour Snow, mais tout simplement parce que de les voir l'un contre l'autre me donnait tout bonnement envie de vomir. Je ne les supportais déjà plus. Alors plusieurs heures après la naissance de Charles, je décidais de rentrer. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de ce couple, j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Mais une fois seule, allongée sur mon lit, je ne pus empêcher des larmes de couler. Et cela me rendait furieuse. Contre eux deux, contre elle, mais surtout contre moi. Je ne comprenais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pourquoi étais-je si triste que savoir qu'elle avait trouvé sa fin heureuse ? Parce qu'après tout, elle le mérite tout autant que les autres. Alors pourquoi diable, me sentais-je autant en colère ?

Et cette colère ne cessa de grandir jour après jour. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'étais constamment sur les nerfs. Je repoussais toutes les personnes venant vers moi en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je devenais de plus en plus exécrable envers Snow et David. Même envers Henry. Quand à mes rapports avec elle… Notre relation s'était pourtant améliorée. Elle en était même devenue sereine et même amicale. Mais depuis ce jour-là, tout était revenu au point de départ. Les joutes verbales étaient de retour, plus violentes que dans le passé. J'en étais venue à un point où je la détestais de me faire ressentir tout cela. Où je me détestais de ressentir tout cela.

Tout s'ébranla trois semaines après ce jour-là. Une autre joute verbale avait été engagée. La raison de celle-ci reste vague, mais je sais que je suis allée trop loin avec elle. Je revois encore son regard empli de tristesse lorsque Henry était venu s'interposer entre nous deux. S'il n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurais été capable de la frapper. Il m'avait simplement demandé de sortir du manoir. Une fois dehors, ses seules paroles furent pour me dire de revenir quand je me serais calmée et que je serais capable de présenter des excuses à sa mère. Il ne me reconnaissait plus. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait peur. Je faisais peur à mon propre fils. Une fois dans ma vieille voiture jaune, je pris alors la décision de m'éloigner d'eux. De m'éloigner de Storybrooke. De m'éloigner d'elle. Définitivement ou non, je ne savais pas encore.

Lorsque Hook était venu nous voir à New York pour me faire part de la nouvelle malédiction, j'avais simplement laissé en plan mon appartement. Je me dis aujourd'hui que j'avais bien fait de ne pas le revendre. Je n'avais fait mes aux revoir à personne. Personne n'était d'ailleurs au courant que j'étais repartie. J'avais simplement laissé une lettre leur disant que j'avais besoin de partir. Que je m'excusais de les avoir fait autant souffrir. Mais que je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce qu'il m'était arrivé alors que moi-même, je ne le savais pas. Je ne leur avais donné aucune indication sur ma destination. Mais trois jours après mon départ, Henry m'avait téléphoné. Il avait compris que j'étais revenue à New York. Il m'avait alors simplement demandé de ne pas l'oublier. Et de lui donner des nouvelles tous les jours. J'avais accepté, mais lui avais dit que je ne voulais pour l'instant ne parler à aucune autre personne. S'était alors installé un petit rituel avec Henry. Nous nous appelions tous les jours. Il me racontait ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Comment allaient Snow, David et le petit Charles. Mais jamais il ne m'a parlé d'elle. Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle était en quelque sort responsable de mon changement.

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis partie. Je sais désormais ce qui m'a complètement détraqué. L'acceptation de tout ceci n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être après tout ce que l'on a vécu elle et moi, depuis le premier jour jusqu'à la dernière fois où je l'ai vue ? Mais je suis aujourd'hui sereine avec mes sentiments. Parce que oui, je l'aime. Je suis tout bonnement amoureuse de cette femme. De Regina Mills. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais retourner à Storybrooke. Parce qu'être en paix avec ce que je ressens et être face à la personne que j'aime, il y a une énorme différence. Et je crois tout simplement que je ne suis pas prête à la revoir.

Comme tous les soirs, j'appelle Henry. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je le sens comme angoissé. J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'ose pas. Alors j'essaie de savoir. Je le pousse à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas.

« Emma, il faut que tu reviennes. Elle n'est plus la même depuis que tu n'es pas là. Et je crois qu'elle va faire une énorme bêtise. Je t'en supplie, reviens. »

Et voilà qu'il raccroche, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. De toute façon, je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de lui répondre. Et je crois aussi que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Je me retrouve maintenant face à un gros dilemme.

Est-ce que je dois retourner à Storybrooke ? Et prendre le risque que tout redevienne comme les trois dernières semaines que j'ai vécues.

Ou alors, est-ce que je reste à New York ? Et je prends le risque de décevoir encore une fois Henry ?

Dans tous les cas, les conséquences seront lourdes à porter. Mais je dois prendre une décision. Et vite !

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**J'espère que ça n'était pas trop nul.**

**Je pense que je continuerai cette histoire. Tout dépend des retours que j'aurais sur ce premier chapitre ^^**

**Donc si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

**A bientôt... Ou pas ! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaierai d'y répondre dans les jours à venir.**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

J'avais décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour prendre une décision. Parce que comme le dit si bien le proverbe, la nuit porte conseil. Et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée sur ce coup-là.

Les mots d'Henry ne cessent de me hanter. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis que j'étais partie ? Etait-elle malheureuse ? Non, j'en doute fort. Même si on avait réussi à entretenir une relation cordiale, il n'a jamais été question de plus. Alors, elle ne devrait pas vraiment être malheureuse. Etait-elle en colère ? Peut-être. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de raisons assez valables pour qu'elle le soit. Non, je pense qu'elle doit désormais être vraiment heureuse. Comme elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Et ça doit faire bizarre à Henry de la voir comme ça. Mais alors, pourquoi faudrait-il que je revienne si elle est vraiment heureuse ? Tout s'embrouille en moi.

Et puis, il a parlé d'une énorme bêtise qu'elle pourrait faire. Si jamais elle est vraiment malheureuse ou en colère, il pourrait s'agir d'une nouvelle malédiction. Mais dans quel but au juste ? Ou alors, si elle est vraiment heureuse, elle prévoit sans doute de se marier avec ce très cher Robin. Mais en quoi ce mariage serait une erreur si vraiment elle est heureuse et sans doute amoureuse ? Rien que de l'imaginer aux bras de cet abruti, souriante et rayonnante, je sens les larmes prêtent à couler. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire. Et je devrais sans doute arrêter de me poser autant de questions.

Peut-être même que je devrais rebrousser chemin. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore passé le fameux panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke. » Je pourrais sans doute retourner à New York. Changer de numéro de téléphone. Comme ça, Henry ne pourra plus m'appeler. Et puis déménager aussi. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun risque pour qu'il me retrouve. Non, mais vraiment, à quoi je pense là ? C'est totalement insensé. Comme puis-je ne serait-ce envisager tout cela ? Henry est quand même mon fils. Je l'ai déjà abandonné à sa naissance, puis il y a six mois, je ne vais pas recommencer maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit d'endurer tout ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de lui, non plus.

Mais bon dieu, que c'est dur de devoir revenir ici. Bon, aller, il faut que j'essaie de me ressaisir maintenant. J'ai déjà affronté un dragon, je peux bien les affronter eux, et surtout elle non ?

Ca fait maintenant 10 minutes que j'attends Henry. Je lui ai dit que je serais au puits à souhait. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller en ville tout de suite. Et je voulais qu'Henry me dise exactement ce qu'il se passe avant de réellement revenir. Et en l'attendant, les souvenirs reliés à ce puits refont surface. Je me souviens d'August. Il m'avait amené ici dans l'espoir de me faire croire aux contes de fées en me racontant la légende qui accompagne ce puits. Il y avait aussi eu le moment où Snow et elle étaient revenues de la Forêt Enchantée. Et elles n'auraient jamais pu en revenir vivantes si Regina n'avait pas absorbée la magie qui se trouvait dans le puits. Certes, c'était Henry qui l'avait poussée à le faire, mais c'était quand même grâce à elle. Et une fois de plus, il faut que je pense à elle. Comme si tout me ramenait à elle. J'en deviens pathétique.

- Tu es finalement revenue !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de le revoir.

- Et oui, gamin, je suis là !

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir. Mais si tu me disais vraiment pourquoi tu voulais que je revienne à tout prix, hein ?

Henry semble réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait me dire ou non. Ça se voit sur son visage. D'ailleurs, en le regardant bien, il a vraiment changé en six mois. Il a encore grandi. Cela doit bien faire une minute qu'il réfléchit et au plus profond de moi, je commence à avoir peur de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me révéler.

- Pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, il faut que je te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie. Ça risque d'être long. Mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

- D'accord gamin, c'est promis.

Henry avait eu la bonne idée de ramener une couverture. Une fois mise par terre, nous nous installons confortablement dessus. Il peut enfin commencer son récit.

- Tu te souviens, avant de partir, tu as eu cette grosse dispute avant maman. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ni ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais ça a beaucoup blessé maman. Quand je suis rentré dans la maison, après t'avoir dit de partir te calmer, je l'ai retrouvé en train de pleurer. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer, mais jamais comme ça. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste. Puis, pendant trois jours, on a plus eu de nouvelles de toi. Je voyais bien que, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Elle avait toujours mal, ça se voyait dans son regard. Et quand on a appris que tu étais partie, je crois que ça l'a anéantie. Elle a pleuré une grande partie de la nuit. Puis elle disait des choses, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi. Et le lendemain matin, tout d'un coup, elle allait bien. Enfin, il n'y avait plus de tristesse dans son regard. Sur le coup, j'étais content qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Et puis, j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi toute cette histoire l'avait autant touchée. Et aussi comment elle avait fait pour passer des larmes à un visage plus calme. Tout ça en l'espace d'une nuit. Quand je lui demandais comment elle allait, elle me répondait que tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Et puis, au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai compris comment elle avait fait. Elle avait tout simplement enlevé son cœur de sa poitrine. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne ressentait presque plus rien. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est au courant pour nos appels de tous les jours. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sait. On ne parlait pas d'elle, mais je ne lui parlais pas de toi non plus. J'avais peur de comment elle pouvait réagir si on parlait de toi. Les premières semaines, elle ne voulait pas voir Grand-Mère et Grand-Père. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur qu'ils lui parlent de toi. Ou de leur réaction quand ils comprendraient qu'elle n'avait son cœur. Mais elle a fini par les revoir, petit à petit. Et ça s'est très bien passé. Je crois que Grand-Mère avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas parler de toi. Elle était pas très contente que maman n'ait plus son cœur, mais je pense qu'elle savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Par contre, on était que nous trois à le savoir. Grand-Mère, Grand-Père et moi. Robin, lui, il ne le savait pas. En même temps, il ne connait pas maman aussi bien que nous. Donc il a rien vu. Elle est toujours avec lui, tu sais. Il y a deux semaines maintenant, il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Maman a dit oui. Et quand elle en a parlé avec Grand-Mère, ça s'est pas bien passé. J'étais pas là, mais je le sais parce que depuis, elles ne se parlent plus. Maman organise le mariage, mais Grand-Mère, elle ne veut pas que maman se marie avec Robin. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas le faire sans avoir son cœur. Mais je sais que maman ne le remettra pas. Et puis Grand-Mère n'arrête pas de dire que si tu revenais, alors maman ne ferait pas une énorme bêtise. Elle n'épouserait pas Robin et ça serait mieux comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu devais revenir.- Dire que je suis choquée par toute cette histoire serait un euphémisme. Elle avait donc été triste… Mais pourquoi s'être mise dans des états pareils, bon sang ! Je ne comprendrais décidemment jamais cette femme. Et pourquoi Snow pense que c'est à moi d'arrêter ce mariage ? Et puis, comment sait-elle que j'y arriverai ? Quant à ce Robin, il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que Regina n'a plus son cœur ! Non, mais franchement, quel imbécile ! Bon, ça n'est pas le moment de s'énerver contre lui. Je regarde Henry, il semble attendre une réponse de ma part.

- Et toi, gamin, tu l'aimes bien, Robin ?

- Bah, il est gentil oui. Mais je n'aime pas quand il essaye de prendre la place de mon père.

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'essaie de convaincre Regina de remettre son cœur en place ? Ou que je fasse en sorte que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu ?

- Je veux que maman ait à nouveau son cœur en place. Et comme ça, le mariage n'aura pas lieu.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que maman n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Si elle l'était vraiment, elle remettrait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Mais comme elle ne le veut pas, c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui.

- Donc, tu ne veux pas qu'elle se marie avec lui ?

- Non. Je veux que maman soit heureuse. Et ça n'est pas avec lui qu'elle le sera.

Il a prononcé cette dernière phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me fait penser qu'il a, en plus, une autre idée en tête. J'essaierai de découvrir quoi plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est l'heure de rentrer. Il commence à faire plus frais et le soleil n'est pas loin de se coucher. Me vient alors à l'esprit de savoir où je vais dormir ce soir.

- J'ai dit à Grand-Mère que tu étais revenue et que j'étais avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux aller dormir là-bas.

- Il faut croire que tu as pensé à tout, gamin !

- C'est vrai oui. Alors, une nouvelle opération Cobra est en route ?

- Il semblerait bien que oui. Bon aller, allons voir Snow et David.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. A vous de me le dire ! ^^**

**A bientôt ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me voici de retour avec un troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews et tout et tout.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à l'appartement de mes parents avait été court et silencieux. Et me voici maintenant devant cette porte. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à les revoir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Henry doit sentir mon appréhension. Je sens sa main prendre doucement la mienne. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il me sourit, comme pour ma rassurer. Je prends alors une longue inspiration. Histoire de me donner un peu de courage. Et je toque enfin. J'entends quelqu'un approcher. Je suis sûre que c'est Mary. Après tout, elle devait être en train de nous attendre de pied ferme. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Mary est là, devant nous. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en train de voir un fantôme. Peut-être qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'allais revenir. Mais le fait est que je suis là. Bien devant elle. Je commence à faire un pas en avant. Cela a pour effet de la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Oh mon dieu, Emma…

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je peux sentir des larmes dans mon cou. Et d'autres couler sur mes joues. Je ne m'étais jusque-là alors pas rendu compte d'à quel point mes parents avaient pu me manquer. Je sens alors une main ma caresser les cheveux. Lorsque je relève mon regard, je vois David. Il arbore un léger sourire. Lui aussi a l'air d'être heureux de me revoir. Et ému également, comme en atteste ses yeux brillants. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cette impression d'être enfin à la maison. Mais je sais qu'il me manque quelque chose pour me sentir complètement chez moi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire quelqu'un.

Mary commence tout doucement à s'éloigner de moi. Elle laisse quand même une main sur moi. Comme pour se convaincre encore une fois que je suis bien là. Elle se décale un peu sur le côté afin qu'Henry et moi puissions rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, c'est au tour de David de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenue.

J'aimerai tellement leur dire que je suis contente de les revoir. Mais à cet instant précis, aucun mot ne veut sortir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ressens cette boule dans mon estomac. Et ma gorge se nouer. Je crois que j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent après la personne horrible que j'ai été durant les quelques semaines avant mon départ. Et de les voir tellement heureux que je sois de nouveau là, ça me rassure. Il ne me restait plus qu'à affronter Regina. Et dieu seul sait à quel point cela allait se montrer très dur. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas y penser. Je préfère juste profiter de retrouver ma famille. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille, j'aimerai bien voir le petit Charles. Après tout, c'est mon petit frère. Je me dégage lentement des bras de David.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Charles ?

- Il dort, mais il n'y a pas de soucis. Viens, je vais t'amener à ton petit frère.

Mary me prend alors délicatement la main et m'amène voir le petit. On entre doucement dans sa chambre. Ou du moins celle qui était la mienne avant. Je ressens un petit pincement au cœur. Mais en même temps, il est tout à fait normal que ce soit celle de Charles maintenant. Je m'approche sans faire du bruit vers le berceau. Il est tellement beau. Et dire que j'ai loupé six mois de sa vie déjà. Les larmes me montent aux yeux devant cette constatation. Et je sens que je risque d'avoir de nombreuses prises de conscience dans les jours qui vont venir.

On ressort tout aussi doucement de la chambre et on part rejoindre les garçons dans la cuisine.

- J'ai appelé maman pour lui demander si je pouvais dormir ici cette nuit.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas refusé !

- Non, elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord. Elle doit régler encore plein de choses pour le mariage.

A la mention du mariage, je ne suis pas la seule à me tendre. Je sens que Mary prend sur elle pour ne pas dire quelque chose de désagréable. Elle a dû comprendre en croisant mon regard que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour en parler.

On décide alors de préparer le dîner. Enfin, c'est surtout Mary qui cuisine et nous trois qui la regardons faire. On passe notre temps à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces six derniers mois. De ma vie à New York. De Charles. De tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer à Storybrooke. On évite soigneusement de parler d'elle. Je sens pourtant que le sujet va arriver sur la table plus vite que je ne le pense. Mais pour l'instant, on profite de nos retrouvailles. On partage quelques fous rire en se remémorant de tel ou tel moment de notre passé. Cette soirée me fait chaud au cœur. Arrive pourtant l'heure à Henry de devoir aller se coucher. Il est décidé qu'il passerait la nuit dans la chambre de Mary et David. David ira dormir avec lui. Et Mary partagera le canapé avec moi. Par chance, ils ont échangé leur vieux sofa pour un canapé dépliant beaucoup plus confortable. Une fois qu'Henry est parti dormir, il ne reste que nous trois. Et je sens que le moment que je redoutais tant jusqu'à maintenant est sur le point d'arriver. Et bien évidemment, c'est ce qu'il se produit quand Mary décide qu'il est temps que nous parlions de mon comportement d'avant mon départ.

Comment dire à mes parents que je suis tombée amoureuse de celle qui fut leur pire ennemie par le passé ? Dire que je commence à paniquer serait un euphémisme. Mais je leur doit bien la vérité. Alors je me lance. Je leur explique tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tout ce que j'ai compris lorsque j'étais à New York. Ils m'écoutent sans jamais m'interrompre. C'est la première fois que j'ose vraiment vider mon sac. Dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé dire. Je n'ose pas non plus croiser leur regard. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils me rejettent à cause de tout ça. Je suis tellement défaitiste à cet instant que je crois avoir mal entendu la réponse de Mary une fois mon discours terminé.

- Je m'en doutais, Emma. Je n'étais pas totalement sûre de moi jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ton père et moi avons beaucoup parlé. On a essayé d'analyser tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis la victoire contre Zelena jusqu'à ton départ. Et tu ne fais que confirmer ce que nous pensions. Ne sois pas choquée parce que je ne m'énerve pas contre toi. On a eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Et nous espérions tous les deux que nous n'avions pas tort. Tu es amoureuse de Regina. Et c'est pour cela que nous voulions que tu reviennes. Tu es la seule personne capable de l'empêcher de commettre une énorme erreur. Elle a droit à sa fin heureuse. Mais elle ne la trouvera pas avec lui, Emma. Tu dois nous faire confiance. Et faire confiance en tes sentiments. Tu es sa fin heureuse. Comme elle est la tienne.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu.**

**J'attends les commentaires, positifs comme négatifs avec impatience !**

**A la prochaine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'avoue que j'ai eu un petit peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'essaierai à l'avenir de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, follow et mise en favoris. Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre autant que les précédents !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit avait été très longue. Je n'avais cessé de penser encore et encore au discours de Mary. Comment peut-elle être aussi sûre de tout ça ? Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit en colère contre moi plutôt que de voir à qu'elle point elle était convaincue que Regina et moi puissions être faites l'une pour l'autre. Il est indéniable que je sois amoureuse de cette femme. Mais de là à croire que ça pourrait être réciproque… J'ai encore des doutes !

Toujours est-il qu'il me reste encore une heure avant de l'affronter. Ou tout du moins de voir sa réaction quant à mon retour. En effet, Henry doit être rentré pour le déjeuner et c'est bien sûr à moi de le ramener. J'appréhende ce moment. Ce face à face. Mais j'ai aussi hâte de la revoir. Parce qu'après tout, elle m'a manquée. Son visage. Ses yeux. Ses regards. Son corps. Ses formes… Stop ! Ça n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça là ! Une douche froide, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faudrait. Mais quand je relève les yeux pour regarder l'heure qu'il est, je constate qu'il ne me reste que quinze minutes pour terminer de me préparer. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'étais restée aussi longtemps perdue dans mes pensées. Et tout d'un coup, je me sens prise de nausées. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive de me mettre dans un état pareil ? Ça n'est tout de même pas la première fois que je vais voir la mère adoptive de mon fils ! Non, c'est sûr, mais ça va être la première fois que je vais être confrontée à elle depuis que je connais mes sentiments envers elle.

- C'est l'heure Mam's.

- Mam's ?

- Bah oui, Maman, c'est pour Regina. Alors toi, ça sera Mam's. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maman, faudrait y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Effectivement, ça ne serait pas très judicieux d'être en retard. Surtout vis-à-vis de la situation actuelle. Déjà que je sens qu'elle ne va pas être très contente de me voir, si en plus je suis en retard… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Henry essaie tant bien que mal de me rassurer, mais rien y fait. Et lorsque je m'engage dans la rue qui mène au manoir, mon appréhension se fait encore plus grande. Une fois garée en face de la bâtisse, je prends quelques secondes pour tenter en vain de me reprendre. Henry attend tranquillement que je sorte de la voiture. Dès que c'est fait, il me prend la main pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui nous mènent à la porte d'entrée. C'est quand même incroyable que ça soit à mon fils de me rassurer autant ! Je ne suis quand même plus une enfant. Je ne devrais pas avoir aussi peur de l'affronter !

Je prends une dernière inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Mais avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement, voilà que la porte s'ouvre. Regina ne semble pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle avait sans doute entendu ma voiture se garer devant chez elle.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vois que vous êtes de retour dans notre belle ville de Storybrooke. Et je constate que pour une fois, vous êtes à l'heure pour me ramener mon fils.

Et moi, tout ce que je suis capable de constater, c'est ce masque de froideur que j'avais si bien connu à notre rencontre. Et également le venin qu'elle a employé pour me parler. C'est évident qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter dans mes bras, mais tout de même. Puis, elle n'a plus son cœur non plus, donc peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si impassible que cela face à mon retour. Il semblerait que je me perde un peu trop dans mes pensées quand je sens Henry me donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Il semblerait que d'être parti m'ait fait le plus grand bien. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour vous, Regina.

Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend au juste ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui sorte ça ? Et elle a l'air tout autant surprise que moi. Mais elle se reprend aussi vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça, Miss Swan ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

- On se calme là, hein ! Je ne faisais qu'une simple constatation !

- Je n'ai que faire de vos constatations. Veuillez à l'avenir les garder pour vous-même.

- Donc on est reparties pour se comporter comme nous le faisions à nos débuts, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous m'avez dit lors de notre dernière confrontation ?

J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier, notre dernière dispute. Elle a raison, j'avais été horrible. Mes paroles avaient dépassé ma pensée. Et dieu seul sait à quel point je regrette. Mais je dois faire avec aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas quitté ses yeux durant notre conversation, et lorsqu'elle a mentionné cette fameuse dispute, il m'a semblé voir de la tristesse dans son regard. Il se pourrait donc qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose malgré l'absence de son cœur ?

- Vous avez raison. Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ce que je vous ai dit. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que nous puissions en parler ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que nous revenions là-dessus ?

- Oui, bien sûr. On pourrait peut-être se voir dans les jours à venir, non ?

Je me demande vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. J'espère qu'elle va me laisser assez de temps pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. Pour le moment, je la vois peser le pour et le contre. Si ça se trouve, elle ne va même pas accepter.

- Très bien. Je vous verrai dans trois jours. Venez ici à 14h. Et essayez de continuer à être ponctuelle, Mademoiselle Swan. Henry, rentre maintenant.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Une fois Henry rentré, je me retrouve devant une porte close. Bon, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Elle ne m'a pas envoyée au sol, ni étripée, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Je décide de regagner ma voiture avant de passer pour une folle qui contemple une porte fermée. Derrière mon volant, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir son visage. Elle a changé en six mois, mais elle est toujours aussi belle. Et les réactions que j'ai pu lire sur son visage me laissent pensé que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus son cœur, il semblerait qu'elle puisse tout de même ressentir quelque chose sans le jouer. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Mary.

Pour l'instant, il ne me reste que trois jours afin de décider ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Est-ce que je dois me mettre à nue tout de suite ? Ou alors jouer la carte de la prudence et faire en sorte qu'elle me fasse à nouveau confiance avant de lui dévoiler mes sentiments ?

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience )**

**A bientôt ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Comme promis, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine ^^**

**En ce qui concerne la longueur du précédent chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais qu'il était court. J'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je n'y arrive pas du tout !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre-là vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Ces trois derniers jours étaient à la fois passés vite et lentement. Lorsque j'étais rentrée après avoir ramené Henry au manoir, Mary et David m'avaient sauté dessus pour savoir comment mes retrouvailles avec Regina s'étaient passées. Je leur avais donc tout raconté. La conversation, l'attitude de la brune et mes ressentis vis-à-vis de tout cela. Mary m'avait expliqué qu'il était tout à fait possible que Regina ressente encore des choses, des émotions vis-à-vis de moi. Elle avait bien évidemment mis ça sur le fait que nous étions destinées à être ensemble. Que c'était la force, la magie de l'Amour Véritable. Et je dois bien avouer que cela m'a donné encore un peu plus d'espoir.

J'avais donc passé ces trois derniers jours à réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à l'ancienne reine. Notre dernière dispute avait laissé plus de séquelles que je ne l'avais pensé. Peut-être que j'avais touché un point sensible et que cela faisait encore souffrir la brune. Je me sentis alors d'autant plus coupable. La blesser était la dernière des choses que je voulais faire. Non, ça n'est pas vrai ! Non, ça n'est pas vrai ! J'avais voulu la faire souffrir autant que je souffrais à ce moment-là. L'amour nous fait vraiment commettre des actes horribles. Surtout quand on ne veut pas accepter ses sentiments. Enfin bon, même si je ne peux pas changer le passé, je peux peut-être faire en sorte de me rattraper aujourd'hui. Et quelque chose me dit que Regina en a peut-être tout autant envie que moi. Elle a tout de même accepté de me revoir afin que nous puissions en discuter.

Il est déjà treize heures trente, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Et si je calcule bien, il me faut dix bonnes minutes pour me rendre au manoir. Cela me laisse quinze minutes pour terminer de me préparer et partir. Largement faisable en théorie.

Et pour une fois, j'ai réussi à mettre la théorie en pratique. Je suis déjà devant la bâtisse et j'ai même cinq minutes d'avance. La brune a dû, une fois de plus, m'entendre arriver car dès que je suis devant la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre. Malheureusement pour moi, la personne qui me fait face n'est en aucun cas une belle brune, mais son fiancé. On se dévisage pendant quelques instants. Il me semble surpris de me voir, alors que tout ce que je peux ressentir n'est autre que du dégoût, de la colère et une pointe de jalousie.

- Que se passe-t-il chéri ?

Rien que cette phrase suffit à me rendre encore plus énervée. Bon sang, Regina, comment peux-tu être vraiment sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir te marier avec un crétin pareil ? J'en suis là de mes pensées lorsque je la vois arriver derrière lui. Elle semble tout aussi surprise que l'autre abruti mais également légèrement mal à l'aise. Robin semble enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

- Il semblerait qu'il y est une revenante parmi nous !

- Ça fait quand même quatre jours que je suis revenue !

Cette révélation semble le surprendre encore un peu plus. Regina ne lui a donc rien dit à propos de mon retour ? Pourquoi lui aurait-elle caché ça ?

- Grand bien me fasse ! Si vous venez pour voir Henry, vous devriez tout de même savoir qu'en semaine, il est à l'école.

- En fait…

Regina, qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, me fait signe de ne pas en dire plus. Et je dois bien avouer que son regard foudroyant m'empêche de dire une parole de plus. Non par parce qu'elle me fait peur. Mais plutôt parce que je ressens une légère excitation poindre au niveau de mon bas ventre. Pas le moment ma grande, vraiment pas le moment. Ressaisis-toi ! Pense plutôt à l'attitude de Regina qui est vraiment très étrange.

- Chéri, Miss Swan est ici parce qu'elle souhaitait qu'on discute d'Henry. Après six mois d'absence, il serait tant qu'elle s'en préoccupe !

- Tu n'as pas l'air si surprise de savoir qu'elle est de retour depuis quatre jours déjà. Tu aurais pu me le dire.

- C'est Henry qui m'a dit que sa mère biologique était de retour. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

En prononçant sa dernière phrase, Regina avait pris une voix tellement suave qu'il ne laissait aucun doute sur le pourquoi elle avait oublié de le tenir informer sur mon retour. Cette seule pensée suffit à me donner envie de vomir. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle cherche simplement à essayer de noyer le poisson. Il est évident qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler. Sinon, pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Ça n'est pas Henry qui l'avait prévenue comme elle dit. Henry ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'au moment où je m'étais présentée devant cette même porte pour lui ramener notre fils. Alors pourquoi vouloir cacher la vérité à l'homme des bois ? Il va falloir que j'essaie de trouver la raison de ce mensonge.

Pour l'instant, cette simple explication semble satisfaire Robin. Ma tête pivote d'elle-même lorsque les deux tourtereaux s'embrassent. Cette situation me dégoûte de plus en plus. Alors que l'abruti décide enfin de partir, Regina m'invite à entrer dans la demeure par un simple geste de la tête. Elle se rend directement dans la cuisine afin de nous préparer deux tasses de café. Aucune de nous deux ne parle. L'ambiance est assez tendue. Je la sens quelque peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'ai croisé son futur mari. Je m'installe sur un des tabourets. Elle est dos à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle est tellement belle. J'aimerai tant être à la place de ce crétin. Un jour peut-être. Je l'espère de tout cœur. Tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué que nous étions en train de nous dévisager depuis quelques secondes. Elle attend certainement que je prenne la parole, mais il faut dire que les derniers évènements m'ont totalement bouleversée.

- Alors, Miss Swan, êtes-vous venue pour prendre silencieusement un café ou pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer ?

- Pour m'expliquer bien évidemment ! J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi vous avez menti à votre fiancé.

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Vous ne lui avez rien dit à propos de MON retour !

- A peine quelques minutes que vous êtes là et vous m'exaspérez déjà, Miss Swan.

- Oh, je vous en prie Regina, n'essayez pas de faire dévier la conversation ! Vous me devez bien une explication.

- Je vous dois une explication ? Sérieusement ? C'est un comble. Je ne vous dois rien du tout. Par contre, vous, vous m'en devez une.

- Très bien, je laisse tomber pour le moment. Mais je compte bien réussir à vous tirer les vers du nez.

- Nous verrons ça, Miss Swan. Pouvons-nous rentrer dans le vif du sujet maintenant ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mon après-midi.

Nous y voilà donc. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de reculer ce moment, mais je ne peux désormais plus faire marche arrière. C'est maintenant qu'il faut que j'assure.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour les dernières paroles que je vous ai dites avant que je ne parte. Je suis allée beaucoup trop loin et je le regrette. D'autant plus que je ne pensais pas un traître mot que j'ai prononcé ce jour-là. J'étais en colère contre vous, contre mes parents, contre tout le monde. J'étais tellement dépassée par cette colère et c'est vous qui en avait principalement fait les frais. Nous avions toujours eu une relation conflictuelle. Et vous étiez de loin la seule à avoir un répondant assez acéré pour me contrer. Vous avez toujours été la seule à pouvoir le faire. Mais ce jour-là, je crois que je ne cherchais pas seulement une dispute habituelle. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je voulais vous blesser autant que vous m'aviez blessée. Parce que oui, Regina, durant cette période où j'ai totalement sombré, vous m'avez blessé plus que je ne le croyais possible. Lorsque nous avions réussi à vaincre votre sœur, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis sentie de nouveau véritablement délaissée. Ma mère était en train d'accoucher, Henry était auprès de Grace. Et vous… Vous étiez tout simplement pendue aux bras de votre don juan. Tout le monde semblait si heureux et moi, j'étais là, comme une pauvre imbécile, sans personne avec qui célébrer cette nouvelle victoire. Et ce vide m'a amené à vous en vouloir à vous. Je m'étais convaincue que c'était uniquement de votre faute si mes parents avaient dû m'abandonner à ma naissance. J'ai été seule durant vingt-huit ans. Et dès que nos rapports s'étaient grandement améliorés, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille avec Henry et vous, ça a été à votre tour de m'abandonner. Je sais que c'est complètement ridicule de penser comme cela, mais pourtant… et j'étais tellement en colère et blessée, que ce jour-là, je vous ai accablée de tous mes maux. Mais il est évident que vous n'avez jamais mérité tout le mal que vous avez enduré. La perte de Daniel, les attitudes odieuses de votre mère. Et vous avez toujours été une meilleure mère que moi. La preuve, je me suis enfuie en ne pensant uniquement à moi et pas à la réaction de notre fils. Je suis vraiment désolée Regina, pour tout. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

J'avais décidé d'être honnête et de m'ouvrir au maximum. Bien sûr, j'avais préféré ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments tout de suite, même si quelque part, même su quelque part, c'est ce que j'avais fait. Regina, quant à elle, n'avait pas essayé de m'interrompre. Elle m'avait écouté du début à la fin en essayant de garder son masque d'indifférence intact. Cependant, j'avais vu ce dernier se fissurer à certains moments. Et là, maintenant que j'avais terminé de lui dire tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, nous nous retrouvons dans un silence de plomb. Autant la brune que moi tentons de nous remettre de toutes nos émotions. Et alors que je suis en train de me demander si je n'étais pas allée trop loin ou si je n'avais pas été trop maladroite, je vois glisser sur la joue de l'ancienne maire une seule et unique larme.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?**

**Je continue ou j'arrête ? xD**

**A la semaine prochaine ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Et merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^**

**Au passage, les quatre prochains chapitres sont écrits... Donc vous allez devoir encore me supporter pendant quatre semaines... Je garde le rythme de publier un chapitre par semaine... ^^**

**Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Deux jours. Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Regina. Après mon monologue et sa larme, Regina était devenue complètement hystérique. Elle s'était mise à hurler tout et n'importe quoi, me crachant sa véhémence au visage. Elle m'en voulait pour tout. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle s'en voulait surtout d'avoir ressenti quelque chose comme si elle avait encore son cœur. Henry était passé ce soir-là, vraiment très en colère contre moi. Il pensait que j'avais été une nouvelle fois odieuse avec sa mère adoptive. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, il était passé de l'énervement à l'incompréhension. Il m'informa alors de l'état de la brune. C'était comme si elle était revenue six mois en arrière. Cependant, Henry était certain qu'elle n'avait pas remis son cœur à sa place. Mary et David, étant dans l'appartement à ce moment-là, avaient tout entendu. Et cette dernière en était maintenant complètement sûre. Regina était mon Véritable Amour autant que j'étais le sien. Henry nous appris par ailleurs que l'ancienne Reine ne voulait plus voir Robin pendant un petit moment. Il se pourrait alors qu'elle ait pris conscience de tout cela. Mais dorénavant, il ne manque plus le fait qu'elle accepte à son tour ses sentiments si elle en a réellement envers moi. Mais je sais d'ors et déjà que ce ne sera pas chose facile de lui faire entendre raison.

C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de ne pas la brusquer et du lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait. J'avais quand même quelques nouvelles d'elle grâce à Henry. Ca ne faisait que deux jours, mais je m'inquiétais quand même énormément pour elle.

J'étais complètement avachie sur le canapé lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper assez durement à la porte. Intérieurement, j'espère que c'est elle. Mais au vu des coups qui martèlent la porte d'entrée, j'en déduis que la conversation risque d'être houleuse. Dès que j'ouvre enfin la porte, tous mes espoirs redescendent très vite.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ma fiancée ne veuille plus me voir ?

Il semblerait que le monsieur ne soit vraiment pas content. A peine deux secondes que je l'ai en face de moi et il m'exaspère déjà.

- Bien le bonjour Robin ! Je vais très bien, merci. Et vous ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti ! je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ma fiancée !

- Et je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde, bon sang ! C'est ma future femme tout de même !

- Et c'est peut-être en face d'elle que vous devriez être et à qui vous devriez demander des explications.

- Elle refuse de me voir et de me parler. Et c'est de votre faute ! La dernière fois qu'elle vous a vu, avant votre départ, elle était complètement anéantie. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux. Elle avait réussi à relever la pente. Et puis, vous débarquez à nouveau, passez un après-midi avec elle et voilà que tout recommence. Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu poison dans sa vie. Et vous auriez mieux fait de ne jamais revenir.

Je suis à deux doigts de perdre patience et de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa face. Mais il se prend pour qui à me parler comme ça là ?

- Je vais vous demander de partir. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler de la sorte ! Et vous ne savez absolument rien ! Vous dites aimer Regina mais c'est faux. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir qu'elle n'est plus la même depuis six mois. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être avec elle en ce moment. Savez-vous au moins le nombre de fois où elle m'a repoussée, prétextant qu'elle était assez forte pour tout gérer toute seule ? Et savez-vous le nombre de fois où j'ai réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde et à être pleinement là pour elle ? Je n'avais même pas encore conscience de mes sentiments pour elle, mais pourtant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être près d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre à moi et qu'elle me dise ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'allais pas voir telle ou telle personne pour avoir des explications. Je la forçais à me les donner de sa propre bouche ! J'ai toujours été là pour elle. Alors que vous… Alors par pitié, ne me parlez pas de future femme ou d'une autre connerie dans le genre. Vous ne la méritez pas. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Elle est trop bien pour vous. Vous ne faites pas le poids.

A son regard complètement hébété, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Et de ce que je viens de lui révéler. Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Le dire n'est pas un problème en soi. L'inconvénient, c'est de tout avouer au fiancé de la femme qu'on aime éperdument. Un mouvement derrière Robin attire mon regard. Par chance, il ne s'agit tout simplement que de David. Et il semblerait qu'il vient d'assister à toute la scène. Lui aussi parait surpris de m'avoir entendu faire une telle révélation. Lorsque l'homme des bois reprend sort enfin de sa léthargie, je peux voir à quel point il est furieux. Je sens que ça va dégénérer au moment où je le vois s'approcher de moi en serrant les dents et les poings. Il n'a toujours pas vu David qui veuille au grain. Il a dû sentir que la situation allait devenir houleuse.

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que vous êtes amoureuse de ma fiancée ? Vous vous foutez de moi là, j'espère ? Je vous interdis de l'approcher. Attendez ! Vous ne lui avez quand même pas dit que vous l'aimiez au moins ?

- Non, elle n'en sait rien… Pour le moment…

- Oh non, il est hors de question qu'elle l'apprenne. Je ne vous laisserez pas détruire mon couple, vous entendez ? Il en est hors de question !

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je puisse briser votre couple ? Il faudrait que mes sentiments soient réciproques et qu'elle soit, elle aussi, amoureuse de moi, pour qu'elle vous quitte, non ? Vous n'avez plus confiance en votre amour tout d'un coup, l'homme des bois ? Vous avez enfin réalisé que je suis la personne qui lui faut ?

Oui, je sais, je le provoque. Mais c'est tout bonnement plus fort que moi. Il m'énerve tellement que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me contenir. Il a le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Regina peut lui trouver. Je me demande même comment elle fait pour le supporter !

Outch ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. J'étais tellement en train de ruminer que j'ai laissé tomber mes gardes. Et ce crétin en a profité. Il a osé de coller une bonne droite en pleine figure. Je suis tellement sidérée que j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. David, lui au contraire, a tout de suite bondi sur Robin et le maîtrise au sol.

- Ça va aller, Emma ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci.

- Quant à vous, Robin, vous allez me suivre au commissariat. Une petite nuit en cellule vous fera le plus grand bien. Et vous aidera peut-être à vous calmer.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis encore le Shérif. Et vous venez d'agresser ma fille. J'ai tous les droits de faire ça. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez en parler à Regina tout de suite.

Je les regarde partir complètement stupéfaite. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à me frapper. Je reconnais que j'y suis allée un peur fort, mais tout de même. Ça n'est pas une raison pour en arriver là. Mais bon après tout, il est logique qu'un homme de bois n'ai aucun savoir-vivre.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre de la glace et la mettre sur mon œil. Il ne m'a décidément pas loupé. J'ai l'air maligne moi maintenant.

Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que l'incident s'est produit. Je me suis réinstallée confortablement dans le canapé. Heureusement, nos petits éclats de voix n'ont pas réveillé le petit Charles. Je sursaute violemment lorsque je t'entends la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Mary débarque en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle est complètement inquiète.

- Oh mon dieu, Emma ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Tout va très bien, oui. Détends-toi un peu Mary.

- Ton père m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

- Il m'a juste énervée à venir m'accuser là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Regina refuse de lui parler aussi !

- Bah, un petit peu quand même…

- Hey, je n'ai fait que m'expliquer avec elle. Je ne lui ai pas ordonné de ne plus adresser la parole à ce cafard !

- C'est vrai. Mais elle est perdue en ce moment. Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur. Elle a pris conscience qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour toi, même sans son cœur. C'est normal qu'elle veuille prendre ses distances et qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler. Et c'est normal que Robin t'en veuille à toi. Tu as été la dernière personne à avoir parlé à sa fiancée. Il est lui aussi perdu et cherche simplement à comprendre, si j'ai bien compris ce que David m'a raconté.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à me lever la main dessus ! Parce que s'il est capable de le faire avec moi, il peut être capable de le faire avec Regina. Et si j'apprends qu'il lui a déjà fait du mal, je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

- Emma, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Et évite de penser au pire. On est au moins sûres qu'il ne touchera pas Regina cette nuit. Mais on a un autre problème à régler.

Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle veut parler. Moi et ma satanée grande gueule ! J'aurais dû me contrôler et ne rien dire. Mais non, il a fallu que je l'ouvre. Et pas devant n'importe qui de surcroît !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à Regina, chérie ?

- Je voulais lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'elle assimile tout ce que je lui ai dit. Mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Il va falloir que j'aille la voir aujourd'hui.

- Tout va bien se passer Emma, tu verras. Aies confiance.

J'espère aussi que je ne vais pas me louper. J'ai peur que tout se passe mal. C'est bien trop tôt encore. Mais je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle apprenne que je suis amoureuse d'elle par quelqu'un d'autre. Et certainement pas par lui ! Oh que non ! Il serait encore bien capable de déformer mes propos et de raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

C'est donc inévitable. Ce soir, je vais aller voir Regina et lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Je préfère me laisser un peu de temps. Histoire de me préparer psychologiquement et d'essayer de trouver les bons mots, même si je doute qu'il en existe. Je ne veux pas y aller tout de suite parce que ça serait le faire dans la précipitation. Et ça n'est pas une bonne idée de foncer tête baissée quand il s'agit de dire à Regina Mills que je suis amoureuse d'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Maintenant, à vous de jouer... J'attends vos commentaires ! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut la compagnie !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas et qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres...  
Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, sans me laisser de reviews... ;)**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant !**

**Bonne lecture... ^^**

* * *

Il s'était passé trois heures depuis que Mary était rentrée. Elle avait tenté de me donner des conseils, mais j'étais bien trop nerveuse pour l'écouter attentivement. J'avais appelé Henry pour savoir comment allait sa mère adoptive. Il m'a répondu qu'elle allait un peu mieux mais que ça n'était pas encore ça. J'avais décidé d'être complètement honnête avec lui aussi. Je lui ai donc raconté tout ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait été surpris que Robin vienne me voir. Etonné par ma déclaration. Pour finir, il était totalement révolté par le comportement de celui qui pourrait devenir son beau-père. J'avais essayé de le calmer un tant soit peu afin qu'il évite d'alerter la brune. Je lui avais également expliqué que je devais venir ce soir pour pouvoir dire à Regina tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Autant lui que moi savions que c'était du suicide de le faire maintenant. Mais je n'avais plus le choix. Et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. On avait donc convenu que je passerais à vingt heures.

Il me reste doc une petite heure devant moi. Je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche en espérant que celle-ci m'apaise un peu. Une fois fait, Mary me donne encore deux trois conseils. Je lui fais une bise ainsi qu'à mon petit frère. Lorsque je repasse devant elle afin de me diriger vers la porte, elle me prend dans ses bras en me chuchotant que tout se passera bien. Je lui donne un petit sourire crispé et sort de l'appartement. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir me semble pour une fois encore plus court que d'habitude. Dès que j'éteins le moteur de ma voiture, je tente une dernière fois de retrouver mon courage. Henry m'avait prévenu qu'il m'attendrait et c'est pour cela qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée sans que je n'aie besoin de toquer.

- Mais c'est que tu deviens vraiment ponctuelle, Mam's !

- Très drôle gamin. Alors, où est ta mère ?

- Dans son bureau. Fais attention à toi. Et à elle aussi, d'accord ?

- Je vais faire du mieux que je peux, promis.

Sur ces derniers mots, Henry me laisse seule dans l'entrée. Avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourne vers moi, me fait un sourire qui se veut rassurant, et me montre ses petits pouces levés. Il réussit à me tirer un léger sourire tendu. Qu'est-ce que j'aime mon fils ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je ne suis pas venue pour rester plantée dans le hall d'entrée toute la soirée. Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'aille la voir. J'ai quand même réussi à affronter un dragon ! Je peux bien avouer mes sentiments à Regina !

Arrivée devant la porte close du bureau, je me demande si je dois frapper ou non. Je décide tout de même de le faire et entend une petite voix me dire de rentrer. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et ça me fend le cœur. Mais le spectacle qui s'offre à moi dès que j'ouvre la porte est bien plus bouleversant encore. Elle n'a pas relevé la tête, trop occupée à lire je ne sais quel document. Elle n'a donc pas vu que j'étais là. Je me permets alors de la détailler un peu. Elle a troqué ses classieux tailleurs pour une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée. Sa coiffure, à la normale totalement impeccable, ne ressemble, pour l'heure, plus à rien. Je n'ai pas devant moi la femme bien sur elle, hautaine et autoritaire. Non, loin de là. C'est à une femme triste et défaite à qui je fais face. Je m'aventure à faire quelques pas dans sa direction, mais elle ne relève pas la tête. Sait-elle au moins que je suis là ? Ou fait-elle semblant de ne pas le savoir afin de reculer une discussion qu'elle sait déjà pénible ?

- Regina…

Ma voix n'est que murmure. Je ne veux en aucun cas la brusquer, lui faire peur. Je suis quasiment à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle relève la tête et la fait pivoter dans ma direction. Ses yeux sont rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Il me semble au départ qu'elle me regarde sans réellement me voir, comme si elle ne croyait pas en ma présence chez elle, dans son bureau. Puis, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom et la voit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle m'envoie bouler d'un instant à l'autre, mais certainement pas à cette réaction. Quand elle comprend que je suis réellement là et qu'elle remarque mon œil au beurre noir, elle tente de retenir un sanglot.

- Alors, c'est donc vrai ? C'est Robin qui vous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais, comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- C'est une petite ville, Miss Swan. Et même si je ne suis pas sortie, cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir appris la nouvelle.

- Oh, je vois.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus alors que justement, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Avait-elle entendu toute l'histoire ? En incluant ma déclaration ? Rien ne me laisse pourtant à croire qu'elle est au courant.

- Je suis désolée pour son attitude. Il n'avait pas à vous lever la main dessus.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Regina. Vous me connaissez tout de même. J'ai un tempérament de feu.

- Certes, mais tout de même. Cela ne l'excuse en rien. Et puis, si je lui avais parlé au lieu de me renfermer, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

- On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer dans la tête des gens. Il n'a jamais été violent envers vous au moins ?

Ma question semble la surprendre. Ou peut-être est-ce dû à mon inquiétude non voilé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous me connaissez, vous aussi. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser frapper aussi facilement. Et encore moins du genre à vouloir épouser un homme violent. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'il puisse un jour s'en prendre à Henry.

- Vous avez raison. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vouloir vous marier avec lui ? Vous, une Reine, vouloir épouser un homme des bois… Je ne comprends pas !

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, sans que je ne le veuille. Moi et ma foutue impulsivité ! Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche dans ces situations aussi délicates. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se braque pas et ne me demande pas de partir.

- Alors, c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? N'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes venue dans le but de dénigrer Robin. De me montrer qu'il n'est pas un homme assez bien pour moi. Mais je vais vous arrêter tout de suite, Miss Swan. Ce que je fais, les décisions que je prends, cela ne vous regarde en rien. C'est ma vie. Et je pense pouvoir encore faire ce que bon me semble.

Il n'y a aucune agressivité dans ses mots. Juste une profonde lassitude. J'ai également l'impression qu'elle tente de se convaincre qu'elle fait le bon choix. Ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Où est donc passé la femme fougueuse qui me rembarrait avec un peu plus d'entrain ? Remarque, je n'ai nullement besoin d'une dispute à cet instant. Ça ne serait vraiment pas la meilleure des choses.

- Ça n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue, Regina. Bien sûr, c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est produit cet après-midi que je viens vous parler. Mais ça n'est pas pour vous montrer quel crétin peut être votre futur époux. Je vous assure.

- Alors, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi êtes-vous là, chez moi, à cette heure-ci ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire de si important que cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Son regard me sonde à la recherche d'un indice. Il est tellement envoutant que je m'y perds quelques secondes. Elle est proche de moi. Très proche. Trop proche même. Et si j'osais, je crois que je l'embrasserais sur le champ. Mon regard dévie sur ses lèvres quelques instants sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Et quand je relève mes yeux vers les siens, j'y vois un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Je me sens rougir et prise en faute. Un malaise commence à s'installer entre nous. Je dois vraiment le lui dire maintenant. Mais c'est tellement dur. Les mots tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous en parler. C'est assez délicat. Et assez dur aussi. Et si je n'avais pas perdu mon sang-froid devant l'homme des bois, j'aurais eu un peu plus de temps pour me préparer à avoir cette conversation avec vous. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il a fallu que je le lui dise. A lui en plus ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi sérieusement ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je complique une situation qui est déjà bien complexe ? Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler parfois ? Arrêter d'être aussi impulsive et débile ?

Dire que je viens une fois de plus de perdre les pédales serait un euphémisme. A la place de tout lui dire d'une façon plus calme et plus simple, je commence à me parler à moi-même. Je dois passer pour une vraie folle. En plus, je fais les cents pas dans le bureau de la brune. Mais je sens parfaitement son regard empli d'incompréhension, et d'une pointe d'amusement, sur moi. La pauvre. Elle ne doit certainement pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il m'arrive pour que je perde pied de la sorte. Tout d'un coup, alors que je repasse devant elle pour la énième fois, je sens sa main se poser sur mon avant-bras. Ce simple geste suffit à me stopper net. Sa peau est si douce. Ce contact est tellement inattendu que je suis obligée de poser mes yeux sur cette main posée sur moi afin de voir si je rêve ou non. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas une hallucination. Elle est bien là. Et je vois, avant de les ressentir, tous les frissons que ce contact provoque sur ma peau. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mets simplement à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ces derniers jours ont été trop intenses, trop émotionnels. Et me voilà en train de craquer devant la brune alors qu'à la place, j'aurais dû me montrer forte. Et une nouvelle fois, me voilà surprise par ses réactions. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Je l'entends me murmurer de me calmer, que tout va bien. Que je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Ses mots et la chaleur de son corps font redoubler mes sanglots. Je sens dans son étreinte que je peux me laisser aller. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Enfin à la maison.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, dans cette position. Mes sanglots ont laissé place à des larmes silencieuses, moins denses. Et je peux enfin pleinement savourer le fait que je suis dans les bras de la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureuse. Elle n'a pas cessé ses caresses dans mon dos et mes cheveux. Je me permets de sentir légèrement l'odeur de sa peau. Je suis tellement bien là, dans ses bras. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête maintenant. Et soudain, je réalise que j'ai enfin mon opportunité de lui dire ce que je ressens. Il n'y aura jamais de moment parfait pour le faire, mais celui-ci s'en rapproche très fortement. Alors, dans un murmure, je me laisse enfin aller…

- Je t'aime, Regina.

* * *

**Moi, sadique ? Mais non... Vous allez juste devoir attendre jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour connaître la réaction de 'Gina...  
Vous allez pas me taper hein ? S'il vous plait, ne le faites pas... Sinon, pas de suite la semaine prochaine ! Oui, je fais du chantage, pas bien hein ? xD**

**J'attends quand même vos commentaires avec impatience ! :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

**L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, j'espère ! Mouhaha...  
Oui, je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! ^^  
**

**Merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait quand même sacrément plaisir... :)**

**Voilà la suite et la réaction de Regina.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela fait quelques secondes que je viens de lui souffler ces trois petits mots. Elle arrête les mouvements de ces mains et je la sens se tendre dans mes bras. Je commence à vouloir me dégager de notre étreinte, mais la brune en a décidé autrement. Elle resserre sa prise. Elle se cramponne à moi à m'en faire presque mal. S'il y a quelques minutes, c'était moi qui pleurais, les positions sont maintenant inversées. Je sens ses larmes couler au creux de mon cou. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle allait se mettre dans cet état-là. Mais c'est maintenant à mon tour de la rassurer et d'essayer de la calmer. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour, cela se produirait. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle a toujours tendance à se montrer tellement forte, à ne jamais montrer ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais nous voilà aujourd'hui, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à lâcher prise et montrer nos faiblesses. N'est-ce d'ailleurs pas ça qui fait toute notre force justement ? Savoir se montrer vulnérable ? Toujours est-il qu'entendre ses sanglots me fait mal et me serre le cœur. Si seulement je pouvais savoir à quoi elle pense en cet instant.

Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calment. Je la sens s'éloigner de moi, tout doucement. L'air soudainement frais me fait frissonner. J'ai besoin de la sentir à nouveau contre moi. A peine quelques secondes et sa chaleur me manque déjà. Elle se recule lentement, mais ne me regarde pas. Elle garde la tête baissée et commence à s'avancer vers la porte. Je la regarde faire. Elle ne dit rien mais me fait comprendre que je dois la suivre. Elle nous emmène dans la cuisine et nous sert un verre de Scotch, que j'accepte avec plaisir. Un petit remontant après toutes ces émotions ne peut en aucun cas nous faire du mal. Et ça nous donnera peut-être du courage pour affronter la conversation à venir.

Regina n'ose toujours pas me regarder. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et boit une gorgée de son verre. Les minutes défilent sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne prennent la parole. Cependant, ce silence n'est en rien pesant. Je pense que, tout comme moi, elle tente d'assimiler les derniers évènements. Alors que je me focalise sur mes mains qui sont en train de jouer avec le verre, je vois la sienne se rapprocher, hésitante. Je cesse mes mouvements, mais je n'ose pas regarder son visage de peur de briser le moment. Car tout va se jouer maintenant. Sa main avance, recule, revient puis repart. Elle est en proie à ses propres démons, je le sens. Elle tremble. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps ce petit manège dure. Sa main frôle enfin la mienne, doucement. Elle me donne la sensation qu'une plume se pose délicatement. Je la laisse être maitresse de ce moment totalement magique. Petit à petit, elle glisse entre ma main et le verre. Elle tremble de plus en plus. Sa main remonte toujours très lentement. Pour enfin venir entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle jusqu'à maintenant. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Mélange de joie, de soulagement. Cet instant était tellement beau. Il n'y a parfois pas besoin de mots inutiles. Un simple geste peut dire tellement plus.

Mon pouce trace des figures invisibles sur sa peau tellement douce. Elle serre un peu plus ma main. J'ose enfin poser mon regard sur son visage. Ses yeux fixent nos mains entrelacées. Je vois quelques larmes qui s'y échappent. Mais ce qui me marque le plus, c'est son sourire. Car malgré ses larmes, Regina sourit. Tendrement. Et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. J'en arrive même à souhaiter qu'Henry arrive discrètement afin de prendre une photo de ce moment merveilleux. Mais photo ou non, je sais que cet instant restera gravé à jamais en moi.

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Emma. Tu as commencé à le fissurer lors de notre dernière dispute. Et tu l'as définitivement brisé lorsque tu as fui sans dire un mot. J'ai eu mal, comme je n'avais jamais eu mal auparavant. Même pas lors de la mort de Daniel, je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Je sais qu'Henry te parlait lorsque tu étais à New York. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez jamais parlé de moi. il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, tu comprends ? Je devais faire taire cette douleur lancinante. Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai retiré mon cœur. Et tout allait presque bien ensuite. Je n'avais plus mal. Je ne souffrais plus. J'arrivais parfaitement à jouer la comédie. Mais notre fils n'est pas dupe. Tout comme tes parents. Ils ont vite compris. Seul Robin continue aujourd'hui à n'y voir que du feu. Je sais pourquoi tu es revenue, Emma. Je ne suis pas dupe non plus. Henry te l'a demandé. Lui et tes parents sont contre ce mariage. Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me marier avec lui. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûre. Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui. Il m'a juste, sans qu'il ne le veuille, donné une chance de te faire revenir, de te revoir. Je savais comment Henry allait réagir. Je savais qu'il allait te demander te demander de venir me sauver d'une vie sans amour. Et c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Je ne ressentais plus de douleur, certes. Je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir. Mais depuis cet instant-là, j'ai eu à nouveau espoir. L'espoir fou de te revoir. L'espoir fou que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Et puis, tu es revenue. Et c'est comme si j'avais pu ressentir mon cœur battre à nouveau dans ma poitrine. Mais le doute s'est immiscé dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus si tu étais de nouveau à Storybrooke juste parce qu'Henry te l'avait demandé. Ou alors parce que tu m'aimais vraiment. Alors, l'autre jour, je t'ai repoussée. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et si je n'ai pas dit à Robin que tu étais de retour, c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé. Et je me demande encore si je ne suis pas en train de dormir. J'ai tellement peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un songe.

Regina venait de m'ouvrir son cœur. Bon techniquement, il est je ne sais où, mais certainement pas dans sa poitrine. Mais quand même ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle avait pu ressentir tout cela. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Pourtant, j'aimerais tant pouvoir capter son regard, lui montrer que je suis véritablement là et qu'elle ne rêve pas. Je commence à pivoter. Je veux qu'elle me regarde. Cela a pour effet de faire bouger nos bras. Elle tente de dégager sa main mais je resserre mon étreinte sur celle-ci. Petit à petit, elle se retrouve face à moi. Sa tête demeure cependant baissée. Je me lève alors afin de réduire la distance entre nous et place les doigts de ma main libre sous son menton. Je relève sa tête, mais son regard continue de me fuir.

- Regarde-moi, Regina. S'il te plait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ose enfin plonger son regard dans le mien. Je peux y lire de l'incertitude, de la peur, de la tristesse. Mais aussi de l'espoir et de l'amour. Je tente de lui faire un sourire tendre et rassurant, tandis que ma main caresse délicatement sa joue.

- Tu ne rêves pas, Regina. Je suis bel et bien là. Il est vrai que je suis revenue parce qu'Henry me l'a demandé. Mais je suis avant tout revenue pour toi. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de revenir, il m'a simplement dit que tu n'étais plus la même et que tu allais commettre une énorme bêtise. C'est quand je suis revenue qu'il m'a annoncé que tu allais te marier. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésité. Je ne savais pas si je devais revenir ou non. Si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Mais je sentais que je devais revenir. Pour Henry. Pour toi. Pour moi. pour nous. Peu importe ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, je devais revenir. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je sais que tu vas me dire que je suis comme mes parents, mais j'essaie de voir au maximum e positif dans les situations les plus difficiles. Tout comme quand j'ai vu du bon en toi alors que tout le monde pensait que tu ne pouvais pas changer. Ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants, mais je pense qu'ils étaient nécessaire. Nous en avions besoin. J'en avais besoin. pour comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Parce que ça n'a pas été évident, crois-moi. et ça a été encore moins facile de les accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis en paix avec tout cela. je t'aime Regina, et je suis prête à me battre pour nous. Pour que nous ayons enfin droit à notre fin heureuse. Pour que nous puissions enfin réellement former une famille. Toi, Henry et moi. ça va être dur, je ne me voile pas la face. Mais j'ai confiance en toi et en nous. On peut y arriver, j'en suis convaincue. Je crois en nous et en notre amour.

Elle ne m'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout mon discours. Elle laisse sa tête s'appuyer contre ma main qui n'a toujours pas quittée son visage. Elle approfondit le contact un court instant, puis s'éloigne lentement. Elle se lève, lâche ma main, pour mieux venir se blottir dans mes bras. Dieu que ça fait du bien de l'avoir tout contre moi. Je respire son odeur à plein poumon. Je suis heureuse. Mais tout n'est pas encore réglé.

Dehors, le soleil commence à se lever. On y aura passé toute la nuit pour enfin s'avouer tout ce que l'on ressent. Mais ça en valait largement la peine. Un raclement de gorge nous fait sursauter. On se sépare un peu précipitamment. J'étais dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, mais lorsque je me retourner, c'est pour voir notre fils tout sourire. Il a l'air tout aussi heureux que moi à cet instant. En moins de deux secondes, le voilà qui nous emmène dans une nouvelle étreinte. Je me sens vraiment bien. C'est comme si une famille se réunissait enfin après des années de séparation. Notre famille. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Regina et je vois un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Son regard capte le mien et nos sourires déjà visibles s'élargissent encore plus. Oui, nous sommes enfin tous les trois à la maison. Même si tout n'est pas encore rentré dans l'ordre, cet avant-goût nous donne la force et le courage d'affronter les derniers obstacles qui vont se dresser sur notre route. Je me sens désormais invincible. Prête à tout pour encore plus protéger les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Henry et Regina.

- Je suis content que vous ayez enfin réussi à vous parler. On va pouvoir enfin être une vraie famille. Je vous aime tellement.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Ca vous a plus ou pas du tout ?**

**J'attends, comme à chaque fois, vos commentaires...**

A jeudi prochain les gens ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, les gens !**

**Comment allez-vous ?  
Je sais que je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci aux personnes qui ont lu et laissaient une review sur** Un drôle de cadeau**. J'avoue m'être bien amusée de vos réactions sur ce petit One-Shot ! **

**On approche de la fin de cette fiction. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Je ne voulais pas faire plus de dix chapitres étant donné que c'est tout de même ma première fiction.  
**

**Bon trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Enjoy... ^^**

* * *

Nous avions pris le petit-déjeuner tous les trois. Regina était derrière les fourneaux, nous préparant de délicieux petits pancakes, tandis qu'Henry et moi la regardions faire. Tout semblait tellement normal. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminait et alors qu'Henry et Regina étaient partis prendre une douche, je m'étais permise de téléphoner à David. Je ne m'étais pas trop attardée sur les évènements de la nuit, préférant plutôt savoir vers quelle heure allait sortir Robin. David m'avait alors dit qu'il le garderait jusqu'à midi. Cela me convenait parfaitement et allait me laisser encore un peu de temps pour pouvoir discuter avec ma reine des évènements à venir.

Henry vient de sortir de la douche et me rejoins dans le salon. Etant donné que Regina n'est toujours pas redescendue, je décide d'aller me doucher dans la salle de bain de notre fils. Sentir l'eau sur ma peau me fait un bien fou et enlève une grande partie de ma fatigue. Il faut bien reconnaitre que cette nuit, sans fermer l'œil, a été épuisante. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, je sors de la salle de bain. Alors que je m'apprête à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, j'entends des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Regina. Je décide de m'avancer vers ce bruit. En voyant que la porte n'est pas totalement fermée, je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Regina est recroquevillée sur son lit. Les sanglots secouent son corps. Elle ne m'a pas entendu entrer. Je m'approche alors du lit et m'allonge derrière elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle se colle davantage contre moi et se laisse, une fois de plus, aller. Encore une fois, je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restons dans cette position. Ses sanglots ont disparu. Je crois qu'elle pourrait, d'un instant à l'autre, sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais c'est sans compter sur Henry qui débarque dans la chambre. Il vient alors s'allonger à côté de sa mère adoptive. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, nous nous retrouvons dans un câlin collectif. Il se passe à peu près cinq minutes avant que notre fils ne nous ramène à la réalité.

- C'est bientôt l'heure que j'aille à l'école.

- Je sais mon trésor, je vais me lever.

- Non, c'est bon, Maman. J'ai appelé Grand-Mère tout à l'heure. Elle va venir me chercher et m'amener à l'école.

- Tu es sûr gamin ? Parce qu'on peut t'y emmener sinon.

- Oui, oui, vous en faites pas. Puis, vous avez beaucoup de choses à régler toutes les deux. Donc je vais y aller. A ce soir.

Il nous fait un bisou, nous dit qu'il nous aime, avant de sortir de la chambre. Au même moment, on entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'est Mary. On l'entend parler avec Henry avant que la porte ne se referme. Et nous voici plonger dans un nouveau silence. Je regarde l'heure sur le réveil : 8h35.

- Robin sera libéré à midi.

Je le sens se tendre légèrement à mes mots. Je ne veux en aucun cas la brusquer. Mais le temps presse. J'ai besoin de savoir où nous allons comme ça.

- Regina, on a besoin de parler.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je sais, mais il le faut.

Elle pousse un léger soupir avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à moi. Dieu qu'elle est magnifique. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir enfin poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

- Je suis bien, là.

Cette simple phrase me gonfle le cœur. Je suis tellement bien moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas en profiter pour le moment. Il y a des choses plus importantes à clarifier pour l'instant.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Robin ?

Son visage se ferme lorsque je mentionne son fiancé. Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour tenter de la rassurer. Ce qui semble fonctionner instantanément.

- Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une explication avec lui. Je ne peux plus continuer à lui mentir à présent. Plus maintenant que tu es là.

Ces quelques mots me rendent heureuse. Je ne sais pas si elle envisage de vraiment passer le reste de sa vie avec moi, mais au moins, elle ne veut plus être avec lui.

- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais… je voudrais que tu le fasses pendant qu'il est encore en cellule. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il te blesse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. Il ne m'arrivera rien. De plus, il mérite que je lui dise les choses en dehors du commissariat.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Puis, je pense qu'une fois relâché, il viendra directement ici. Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans les parages. Et de ce fait, tu seras en mesure d'intervenir s'il en est nécessaire.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Vous vous répétez Miss Swan. Mais oui, je suis sûre de moi. Je serais rassurée tout autant que toi de te savoir là…

- Dans ce cas-là… Je suis d'accord.

On se sourit mutuellement. Elle avait posé, elle aussi, sa main sur ma joue lorsqu'on parlait. Je crois que je pourrais définitivement faire ça tous les jours. Maintenant que le problème de Robin est réglé, pour le moment du moins, il y a encore un autre détail à résoudre.

- Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

- Je t'écoute.

Elle tente de me sonder avec son regard. Peut-être essaie-t-elle de déterminer la gravité de ma demande. Je sens que dès que j'aurais terminé de parler, les choses ne vont plus être aussi calmes que maintenant. Je prends une longue inspiration qui lui fait lever un sourcil.

- Emma, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je voudrais que tu remettes ton cœur là où il est vraiment supposé être.

Et comme je l'avais prédit, elle s'éloigne de moi pour s'allonger sur le dos. Au moins, elle ne fuit pas.

- Il en est hors de question.

Son ton est sans appel. Il va falloir que je réussisse à la convaincre.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert Regina. Mais tu dois le faire. Et je pense même que tu devrais le faire avant de parler à Robin. Parce qu'il mérite que tu sois entièrement toi-même quand tu lui diras ce que tu auras à lui dire. Tu dois le faire pour Henry. Parce que notre fils mérite d'avoir une mère qui l'aime de tout son cœur. Et puis, tu dois le faire pour toi, pour moi. Pour nous. Je t'en supplie, Regina. J'ai besoin que tu remettes ton cœur dans ta poitrine. J'ai déjà ressenti ton amour cette nuit, mais je veux le ressentir pleinement. Je sais que tu as peur d'être blessée à nouveau, mais laisses-moi une chance de te montrer que je ne t'abandonnerai pas une nouvelle fois. Je veux qu'on s'aime de tout notre cœur, Regina. S'il te plait, fais-le, qu'on puisse enfin être véritablement ensemble.

Décidément, je crois que nous n'avons jamais autant pleuré de toute notre vie en si peu de temps. Elle fixe toujours le plafond. Malgré ces larmes, je la vois plisser le front. Elle doit sûrement être en train de peser le pour et le contre.

Mon regard glisse vers le réveil. Il est déjà 10h30. Le temps passe tellement vite. Trop vite même. Et je me dis qu'elle devrait se dépêcher de prendre sa décision. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être avec elle si elle ne remet pas son cœur en place. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise. Ça pourrait paraitre absurde, mais pourtant… j'aurais l'impression de vivre une fausse relation, même si je sais qu'elle m'aime vraiment. Et si je ne l'ai pas encore embrassée, c'est en parti à cause de cela. Et du fait que malgré tout, elle est tout de même en couple. Je pense que le pauvre Robin a déjà bien été assez trompé comme cela. je pourrais presque avoir pitié de lui… C'est vrai, après tout, Regina ne l'a jamais aimé. Elle s'est servie de leur futur mariage pour me faire revenir. Et elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait. Il faudrait quand même éviter de rajouter un baiser sur cette liste déjà bien assez exhaustive.

Il s'est déjà passé cinq minutes depuis que j'ai fini de lui parler. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé ni pris de décision. Et je commence légèrement à paniquer. Et si, après tout, elle ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'avais imaginé ? Je t'en supplie, Regina, ne me fais pas ça… Sors de ton silence… Parles-moi… Elle se retourne vers moi et ancre son regard dans le mien. Il n'y aucun sentiment dans ses yeux. Rien qui me permet de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Je retiens mon souffle.

- Je suis désolée, Emma…

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle !  
Mais comment vous tenir en haleine, hein ? xD**

**On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !  
**

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde. ^^**


End file.
